


Beautiful

by TheFluffyPrince



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Mild OoC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFluffyPrince/pseuds/TheFluffyPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how Hinoka looked, Camilla thought that she was the most beautiful thing on this planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was going through shittyaus and the prompts on there are golden, let me just say. Have another Hinoka x Camilla fanfic, because I’m hardcore trash for this ship.
> 
> Pairing: Hinoka x Camilla
> 
> Warning: AU, slight ooc
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Fire Emblem

“Hinoka sweetie, you look gorgeous. Now, turn around so I can see how that dress fully looks on you,” Camilla said from her spot on the bed, bright grin on her face.

Flushing at the attention, Hinoka slowly turned around, her hands covering her chest unconsciously. “Camilla, don’t you think this dress is a bit too…much? This is way too much just to wear to Sakura’s party,” Hinoka whined, pulling the hem of the dress lower.

Waving off her girlfriend’s worries, Camilla hummed happily as she took in the form of her girlfriend. She was wearing a slick black dress, picked out by Camilla herself during one of her visits back home. There was a shallow dip in the back, showing off Hinoka’s beautiful back. There were diamonds scattered all across the front and back of the dress, making it glitter enticingly. Not to mention, the dress hugged her figure wonderfully, completely from those baggy clothes that didn’t do Hinoka’s body any favors.

She looked beyond beautiful. Like the princess Camilla saw her as.

As Hinoka kept her back to her, Camilla sat up in the bed. She quietly made her way over towards her girlfriend, placing her hands on her hips as she rested her chin on Hinoka’s shoulder. She felt a small flinch go through the other girl’s body before she relaxed against her body.

“You only deserve the best on your body, Hinoka. Those little boys and girls are going to be tripping over themselves trying to get a look at you,” Camilla said, playful smirk on her face as she nuzzled Hinoka’s neck.

Giggling at the touch, Hinoka couldn’t help but let a shy smile come to her face. She let herself be led over towards the mirror. She had no idea how she looked, only seeing how the dress looked as she looked down at herself. So, when she looked into the mirror for the first time, she couldn’t stop the gasp that left her mouth.

She looked…amazing.

Hinoka wasn’t exactly insecure about her body, but there were little quirks about it that she wished were different. Her limbs were lanky and awkward, her hair was bright and bushy instead of silky and smooth, and she had moles scattered here and there on her body. Her breasts weren’t as big or as full as Camilla’s, her hips were bony, and had a boyish smile.

And yet, staring at herself in the mirror, it was like she was looking at someone completely different. The dress made her look like a new woman, bringing out curves that she didn’t know she had. The diamonds sewn into the dress only seemed to bring the beauty of the dress. She turned her body side to side, looking at the dress from all angles. As she turned her back to the mirror, maneuvering Camilla so that her girlfriend released her for a moment so that she could get get a better look at herself. As she heard a hum come from Camilla’s mouth, Hinoka’s eyes flickered up to lock with her girlfriend’s.

The two stared at each other for a long moment before a flush came to Hinoka’s face, causing the redhead to avert her gaze. Camilla chuckled in amusement and moved to wrap her arms around the younger female. Hinoka turned her head back around, looking up at Camilla with wide eyes. Camilla just looked back down at her, hands holding their grip on Hinoka’s hips.

“You are gorgeous, my little princess,” Camilla said softly, leaning down slightly to press a kiss to Hinoka’s forehead.

The smile on Hinoka’s face grew and she brought a hand up to her face, unable to contain her feelings of adoration and happiness to herself.


End file.
